Our Family
by AnimationNut
Summary: Louis has never known what it's like to be part of a real family. That's why he enjoys hearing the story about how Peaches family came together. What he hadn't realized was that the day he met his best friend, he gained a family as well.


**I do not own the Ice Age franchise.**

**Our Family**

The darkness of night covered Peaches' new home. Dozens of silver stars sparkled above, casting a gentle light around the land. The teenaged mammoth was currently slipping through the foliage, in search for her best friend.

Eventually she came upon a small bump in the dirt a mile away from where she had been sleeping restlessly in the trees. "Louis?" Peaches whispered, nudging the dirt mound carefully. "Are you awake?"

Louis' small head poked to the surface. "I am now." He yawned. "What are you doing up so late? If your dad finds out-"

"I'll probably be in trouble." Peaches finished with a slight grin. "So what else is new?"

Her molehog friend managed a tired smile. "What's the matter, Peaches?"

Peaches smiled sheepishly. "I can't get to sleep. I was hoping we would go for a walk, just for a little bit."

Louis couldn't help but beam. Peaches was asking _him _to go for a walk with her. Not Ethan or his little posse. _Him_. "Sure! I mean, we won't go _too _far though, will we? It is night and we don't know the area very well yet-"

"Come on, what have I said about worrying?" Peaches asked as she started off towards the waterfront.

"Don't do it." Louis answered, hurrying after her. "But you definitely don't worry enough, so I do enough worrying for the both of us!"

Peaches laughed. The two friends arrived at the edge of the water, where they sat down and looked at the gentle waves. "You know," Peaches spoke. "I don't think I properly apologized-"

"You don't have to." Louis cut in. "I mean, yeah, it hurt my feelings, but then I realized something."

"What's that?"

"You always say stupid stuff when around Ethan." Louis grinned.

Peaches nudged him lightly in the shoulder. "That's mean! Completely true, but still mean."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the peace that they rightly deserved. "Hey, Peaches?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me the story of how your herd got together again?" Louis asked hopefully.

Peaches missed his use of the word _your _instead of _our _and smiled. "I've told you this story at least a dozen times!"

"I know, but I like it."

"Alright, I like the story to. My dad used to be a huge loner, which really isn't all that difficult to believe. He probably would have been alone for the rest of his life if it weren't for my Uncle Sid. He wouldn't leave Dad alone. And when they found that baby, it was near impossible to shake him off. Uncle Diego joined them; initially planning on tricking them so he could bring the baby to his pack leader, who had serious issues."

"But he ended up really liking your dad and Sid and joined their side." Louis piped up. "And they got the baby home safely!"

Peaches smirked. "If you know the story so well, why am I bothering to tell it?"

"I'll be quiet." Louis looked up at Peaches with attentive brown eyes. "Go ahead."

"When the big meltdown was happening, my dad and my uncles went to find the boat that would help save them. They ran into my mom and her brothers. They didn't get along very well in the beginning, but after a few incidents my mom realized she did love my dad, after he proved that he wanted to be with her because he wanted to."

"And then a while later you were born in this freaky dinosaur world." Louis finished with a grin. "I love that part."

"Don't forget, I have an uncle down there too, and he apparently only has one eye and is insane." Peaches added. "I wonder if I'll ever see him again..."

"It's possible." Louis said optimistically. He leaned comfortably in Peaches fur.

"Louis, you never really told me about...your family." Peaches said carefully. "I'll understand if it's too painful to talk about, but I'd like to hear about them."

Louis swallowed hard. "I have a confession to make. My family isn't dead, like I might have led you to believe."

Peaches stood up so fast Louis went tumbling. "What?! I don't understand. How come you're here instead of with them? What happened? Did you get separated? Did-"

"I was abandoned." Louis said bluntly. "Something I seem to share in common with Sid and Granny."

"Oh, Louis. I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me that?" Peaches lowered herself back to the ground, watching her best friend intently.

"I've never had a friend before. And the day we met, that was the day my family moved on without me. You seemed to really like me and I didn't want to ruin that by saying I had been left behind." Louis scratched his arm self-consciously. "I was afraid you'd think I was weird or something. That's why I said I didn't have a family when you asked where mine was. I didn't specifically say they were dead, but I knew that's what you would automatically think."

"I don't think you're weird at all." Peaches said, ruffling Louis' fur. "In fact, I think your family made a huge mistake."

"Thanks, Peaches." Louis smiled softly. "That's why I like to hear that story so much. I think your family is great."

This time, Peaches caught the word difference. "They're your family too, you know."

"I don't they like me very much." Louis admitted. "Especially your dad."

"Oh, my dad doesn't like a lot of mammals at first." Peaches said dismissively. "Look at Uncle Sid. My dad pretty much hated him at first. Now they're best friends. He likes you just fine now."

"Why does he still call me Weiner?" Louis asked in exasperation. "Crash and Eddie still call me that, too."

"Crash and Eddie always give nicknames to people they like. It's not really meant in mean spirit. I'll admit, Dad used it as an insult before, but it's an affectionate term now, I promise. And everyone else likes you just fine." Peaches assured.

Louis smiled hesitantly. "If you say so." He glanced up the sky and winced. The sun was rising and casting an orangey glow across the land. "How about we get back before your dad decides he doesn't like me anymore?"

Peaches laughed and swung Louis onto her back. "Off we go!"

She charged back to her sleeping place. There was Manny, pacing back and forth and ranting to a bemused Ellie. "Dad!" Peaches called. "Dad, you need to chill-"

"Do not tell me to chill!" Manny snapped. "I let you stay out past your curfew for one night and now you're gallivanting off at all hours!"

"I took a walk." Peaches said. "With Louis. Because I couldn't sleep."

"See, Manny?" Ellie said. "Nothing to go crazy over."

"Oh. Fine! I'll let it go this time. But no more walking around during the middle of the night." Manny said firmly. "Or you're both grounded."

Louis blinked. "_Both _grounded?"

"Someone has to keep you in line." Manny nudged the molehog lightly. "That's what family does, Weiner. They keep each other in line."

Louis smiled. "Yes, sir. Won't happen again, sir."

That small, empty feeling he always carried since his abandonment finally disappeared. He actually had a family. One that wouldn't leave him. It was an odd bunch, but he recalled what Peaches said a while ago.

It may be an unconventional herd, but it's perfect to me.

**I do love Louis xD Since his parents didn't appear in the film, I made this little back-story up for him.**

**This is my first Ice Age fanfic, so I apologize for any OOC-ness. Please review, but no flames :)**


End file.
